endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceberg Cavern
|Area = Weddell Sea |GR = Accessible from coordinates C-3 in the Weddell Sea |name = Iceberg Cavern |surfaceable = Yes |topdepth = 0 ft (0 m) |maxdepth = 165 ft (50 m) |fish = 2 |magnificationspots = 3 |coral = 0 |largecreatures = 1 |salvagelocations = 2 |cutscenea = The player causes an enraged leopard seal to clear the way to the Hall of Radiance. |cutsceneb = The player encounters a distressed spectacled porpoise. }} The Iceberg Cavern is, true to its name, a cave found inside of a massive, hollowed-out iceberg in the Weddell Sea in . In-Game Description "This natural cavern amazes all who see it. A variety of small marine life calls these icy walls home." "Said to have been discovered by 18th-century explorer Captain Cook, the Iceberg Cavern began as an ice shelf but turned into a floating iceberg several thousand years ago. Inside the iceberg is a giant cavern that is thought to have been formed by animals living inside it and erosion by wind and rain back when it was still next to Antarctica." Flora, Fauna and Geography Local Life The Iceberg Cavern has no plant life - however, it is the only place in the game where the player can find leopard seals. Other sea life includes Antarctic silverfish. Under zoom-mode glows, creatures like sea angels, ''Hydromyles globulosa'', and bald notothens can be found. During the course of the storyline, a single spectacled porpoise with an odd marking on its dorsal fin is encountered here. Local Geography The Iceberg Cavern can be accessed from Special Iceberg Asm-16p in Blue World's Weddell Sea area. In order to reach it, the player has to swim through Lower Ice Cave 3. Other Locations Lower Ice Cave 3 While this cave isn't technically inside of the Cavern itself, it is the Cavern's entrance. It is on the southern tip on Special Iceberg Asm-16p in the Weddell Sea; a long fissure on the southern side leads directly down to the cave opening. Crystal Globe This is the first room of the Cavern, so named for its crystalline formations of ice. Inside the Globe itself, only a lone leopard seal swims around; however, in the tunnels leading into and out of the room, small creatures like sea angels can be found in zoom-mode spots. Hall of Radiance The Hall of Radiance is an enormous cave littered with ice crystals and tall, majestic pillars. Shoals of quick-moving antarctic silverfish are seen swimming around this area, and several zoom-mode glows reveal bald notothens, as well as a few coins. The main residents of the area are the leopard seals that can be seen swimming around - including a particularly notable leopard seal - and a spectacled porpoise that only appears during the course of the storyline. Story Significance }}While the player and the scientist Hayako Sakurai are exploring the Weddell Sea, they hear a strange sound that they suspect might be the Song of Dragons. Upon investigation, they're lead to Lower Ice Cave 3 and thusly the Iceberg Cavern. Before the player can go very far into the Cavern, however, they must seek assistance from a leopard seal that patrols the Crystal Globe, which is the first room of the Cavern. There is a set of ice crystals that block off a tunnel that leads to the rest of the Cavern, and in order to get past it the player must use the sound of the sea whistle to enrage the seal into charging. If the player dodges out of the way, however, the seal will instead ram into the ice crystals, which breaks them. After the way is cleared, the player and Dr. Sakurai emerge into the majestic Hall of Radiance. After processing the fact that they've found an entirely unexplored landmark, the pair then realizes that the "Song of Dragons" that they've been hearing isn't really the Song - instead, it was the cries of a distressed spectacled porpoise, reverberating through the tunnels and rooms of the Cavern. It is assumed that the porpoise lost its way or got injured somehow, and ended up trapped inside the Cavern. the player is then tasked with healing the porpoise, and upon doing to gains its trust - and thusly gains it as a dolphin partner. (This is one of only two dolphin partners that the player gains during the course of the storyline - the other is the short-beaked common dolphin partner. The others are all obtained through side quests.) Then, out of the blue, the real Song of Dragons echoes throughout the Cavern. Dr. Sakurai and the player immediately exit the Cavern, and find that a blue whale patrolling the area is responsible for the Song. The pair returns to the boat only to find that a terrible blizzard has kicked up, making navigation out of the area nigh-impossible. However, the recently-befriended spectacled porpoise assists them in navigating the paths through the icebergs, and leads them out of the area. }} Notes *The Iceberg Cavern is tied with the Zahhab Region Depths for having the lowest number of legendary creatures, that number being one. *Ignoring the Spectacled Porpoise Partner, this is the only sub-area in the game to not contain any resident cetaceans. Gallery CrystalGlobe.jpg|Crystal Globe Crystal Globe (From Below).png|Crystal Globe Iceberg Cavern Tunnel.png|The tunnel that connects the Crystal Globe to the Hall of Radiance. Ice berg cavern 1.jpg|Hall of Radiance HOR1.jpg|Hall of Radiance Hall of Radiance 1.png|Hall of Radiance Category:Locations Category:Iceberg Cavern Category:Weddell Sea Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World